The invention relates to measurement of social media impact on a business. More specifically, the invention relates to text analytics and social media tools and their connection into components of a business architecture.
With the advent of electronic media, businesses periodically perform analysis on different aspects of their portfolio, including their brand, reputation, and market sentiment, as well as comparisons with competitors. This analysis is referred to as social media analysis. Such analysis may be performed manually by a text analytics expert, or by a person trained in a capacity to perform such analysis. However, because of the personal expertise involved and the different people who may be providing the expertise, the results obtained are likely to be inconsistent and difficult to replicate. More specifically, a manual based approach that relies on the use of keywords has been known to produce inconsistent data and misidentify relevant information, yielding unpredictable results.
There are current forms of analysis that are software based and use analytic technologies to derive results based on domain-specific keywords. However, there are drawbacks with the known software solutions. Specifically, gaps and inconsistencies result from the use of keywords for such analysis. Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to the known forms of social media analysis that addresses both the inconsistencies and difficulty of obtaining repeatable results.